


Take Me Seriously

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Hook-Up, M/M, Stress Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Goku is going through a fresh divorce, while Vegeta's gone through two already. He shares some of his advice.





	Take Me Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 2, Meeting at the bar/club

Vegeta sat at his barstool, twirling his scotch around and waiting for the night to end. The bar was normally slow, but that night it was entirely dead. Only a single bartender was in the whole joint, and only one, kind of drunk, very lonely man sitting and twirling his scotch.

Vegeta sighed. This was what his afternoons and nights were always like, nothing to do, no one to see, and plenty of alcohol just asking to be consumed. He didn’t consider it to be a bad life, in fact, he felt quite free most of the time. No one to hold him down.

The door opened. It was far too late for someone to be out fresh, and Vegeta nodded. The guy already reeked of beverage, but he wasn’t stumbling. He was only a bit ruddy in the face, coming to the bar and sitting a few seats away from Vegeta.

The bartender came up to him in silence, polishing the water spots off a tall Stella glass.

“Get me a Death in the Afternoon if ya would.”

He nodded, setting the glass down and fetching a champagne flute. The drink was simple, only three parts, but it was strong and smelled that way as well, could knock a man down if he couldn’t hold his drinks.

The man quietly thanked the bartender and downed the drink in a few swallows, lemon and all. He cleared his throat and set the glass down, slowly resting his head to lay on his forearms.

Vegeta sipped on his scotch, “What happened to you?”

The guy groaned and rubbed his face back and forth on his arms, “The wife. Or…”

“Ex-wife?”

He nodded.

Vegeta bit out a humorless laugh, “I’ve been there. Twice. Women are fucking crazy.”

“Agreed,”

There was a pause before he spoke up again, “She had another man.”

Vegeta shook his head, “Did you at least kill him?”

“No, heh, nothing like that. She’s her own person, she can do whatever she wants, but… I just don’t know, man. What didn’t I do for her?” He unfolds his arms and holds them out, clearly frustrated.

“No one knows but her, and it’s gonna stay that way. No amount of alcohol will give you that.”

The stranger glared at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye, “Oh? And what epiphany are you searching for?”

Vegeta only grunted in response. The guy had a point. He wasn’t exactly being productive sitting at the bar all day.

“Name’s Goku, by the way.”

“Vegeta.”

“Hn,” He waved the bartender over, sliding the glass to him in request for another, “So, two wives, huh?”

“I’d rather not talk about it if that’s alright with you.”

Goku nodded, “I can get that. I didn’t even like talking about Chi when we were married, but now I guess… I don’t know, I have to find another person to talk about.”

Vegeta frowned into his glass, “You aren’t only your partner. They’re not what defines you,” He took a sip, “When I cheated on my second wife, she threw a hissy fit like it was the heat death of the universe or some shit.”

Goku cringed, “You cheated on your wife?”

Vegeta silently nodded, taking another sip. The bartender handed Goku his second drink, “Why would you do that?”

Vegeta shrugged, “She wasn’t what I wanted, and I would’ve left her, but women are crazy, she probably would’ve killed me in my sleep.” He gave Goku a side eye.

“Well, what did you want?” Goku took a long drink.

“A man.”

Goku paused, but kept drinking until the flute was empty again, “Oh.”

Vegeta shrugged, “Yeah, and she wasn’t gonna give me that, so I had no choice really. I had to look out for myself.”

“I thought your partners didn’t define you.”

Vegeta shook his head, “They don’t, but they are supposed to help you stay happy. And even though he didn’t do much for me either, she did less, and that’s what matters.”

“So you’re not with your… Uh, boyfriend, anymore?” Goku ran his index finger along the brim of his glass in lazy circles.

Vegeta frowned a bit deeper, “No, he died a few years ago.”

Goku pushed his glass away, but waved the bartender off when he went to make him another, “I’m sorry about that.”

He shrugged, “Shit happens. It wasn’t something that anyone could help, so I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Do you miss him?” Goku shifted in his seat, almost jittery.

Vegeta nodded real slow, “I guess I do sometimes, he was a good friend, but… I don’t know, we weren’t cut out to be partners. I miss his company more than his affection.”

“That’s understandable…” He trailed off, almost awkward, “I’ve… Uh, kinda been with a guy friend before, but it was at a party and I was drunk and-”

“Being drunk doesn’t change your thoughts, Goku. It changes your judgment,” Vegeta took his last sip, only ice left in his stout glass, “There’s nothing wrong with being curious. That’s how you learn.”

Goku laughed quietly and shook his head a bit, “Am I taking advice from a brooding stranger at a bar in the middle of nowhere?”

Vegeta looked at the shimmering ice in his cup before closing his eyes, “It depends… What’s your judgment like?”

Goku thought for a moment, “I’m not completely shitfaced yet, but after those drinks kick in I will be. So I guess my judgment in a little bit will be as true as it’ll get.”

They sat in silence for a minute, the two seats separating them turning to one when Vegeta decided to scoot himself closer. Goku grinned a little.

“So, did you ever experiment with other men after that party?”

Goku shook his head, grin still plastered on his increasingly ruddy face, “No, one has caught my attention, though.”

Vegeta nodded a bit, “What a lucky guy. You should tell him.”

Goku looked at his hands for a second before crossing his arms and laying on them again, “I think I might. But he doesn’t know me very well, I’m not sure what he’ll say.”

Vegeta moved again, right to the seat to Goku’s right side, “If he’s smart he’ll say yes.”

Goku closed his eyes, “You would?”

Vegeta nodded, before realizing that Goku couldn’t see him, “Sure, why not?”

“Baggage.”

His brow furrowed, “What?”

Goku’s eyes opened again, “I said ‘baggage’.”

Vegeta shook his head, “Baggage doesn’t matter during a casual bone.”

“Who said it was casual?” Goku’s arms crossed tighter, he was becoming defensive.

“No one, I just figured… I don’t know, we’re both just frustrated and lonely, I didn’t realize…”

Goku lowered his eyebrows, mad at something. It was probably himself.

“That you need someone as bad as I do?”

Vegeta paused for a second, “I guess.”

Goku stood from his stool, “Nevermind.” He tossed a few loose bills on the counter before walking away.

Vegeta was in stunned silence until Goku had just reached the door, opening it with a tense hand, “Wait!”

He paused and turned around with sad eyes, “What is it?”

Vegeta walked forward, holding his hand out. He noticed just how tall Goku was, and was surprised, but he didn’t let it show on his face, “Why not try? God knows that it’s the best option.”

Goku shook his head a bit and looked down, “Sure, let’s go.” He opened the door more to let Vegeta through. They went outside, to their cars, and drove off, heading toward Vegeta’s apartment.


End file.
